Loss of Love, Two Healing Hearts
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Miya and Rowen have both felt the pain of losing a best friend and a love. Now together them must heal themselves and each other, but how? How do you heal a broken heart? Rowen knows but he must now convince Miya. Is it too late for him to save her? **This does not tie in to my other RW fics. This is something I wrote a while back, but never really went anywhere with it.**
1. Chapter 1

Ronin Warriors  
"Loss of a Love, Healing Two Hearts"

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the show Ronin Warriors or the characters except Miya and Ashiyu, they're my characters. And this does not tie in to my other RW fics. This is something I wrote a while back, but never really went anywhere with it.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary:**Miya and Rowen have both felt the pain of losing a best friend and a love. Now together them must heal themselves and each other, but how? How do you heal a broken heart? Rowen knows but he must now convince Miya. Is it too late for him to save her?

Miya stood at the grave once again, like she always did. She knelt down and placed a flower on the grave than stood back up, wiping away a tear and staring at the tombstone that had been placed in front of the caves that was once the source of the Armor of Halo's light.

"Oh Sage, I'm so sorry. You died protecting me but it should've been me. You should still be here with your friends, living to an old age. I really miss you. I know it's been almost a year but I still find it hard to live without you. It hurts so much." she said, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Oh hey, on a brighter note, I've got a concert tomorrow, my first real concert. You told me I could do it so I took your advice. I wish you could be there to hear me sing. It would mean so much to me if you were."

"(singing) Couldn't save you from the start, Love you so much it hurts my soul, Can you forgive me for trying again?, Your silence makes me hold my breath, All the time has passed you by;

"Ooo for so long I've tried to shield you from the world, Ooo you couldn't face the freedom on your own, Here I am, Left in silence;

"You gave up the fight, You left me behind, All that stands forgiven, You'll always be mine, I know deep inside, All that stands forgiven;

"I watched the clouds drifting away, Still the sun can't warm my face, I know it was destined to go wrong, You were looking for the great escape, To chase your demons away;

"Ooo for so long I've tried to shield you from the world, Ooo you couldn't face the freedom on your own, Here I am, Left in silence;

"You gave up the fight, You left me behind, All that stands forgiven, You'll always be mine, I know deep inside, All that stands forgiven;

[Little did Miya know that she was now being watched from the shadows nearby.]

"I've been so lost since you've been gone, Why not me before you?, Why did fate decieve me?, Everything turned out so wrong, Why did you leave me in silence?;

"You gave up the fight, You left me behind, All that stands forgiven, You'll always be mine, I know deep inside, All that stands forgiven..."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as the wind started to blow. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she knew who it was without looking at them.

"You've been to Ashiyu's grave again, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah and I saw you were too, so I figured you'd be here." said Rowen.

"Yeah but this'll probably be the last time for a while." said Miya.

"Huh?" said Rowen.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this. I keep hoping that by coming here, it'll help ease the pain but it just hurts more. They can teach you everything about falling in love but not about the pain that comes with losing them." said Miya, more tears falling from her eyes.

Rowen took her in his arms and held her, rubbing her back soothingly to do what he could to comfort her. He knew how she felt. Ashiyu had died protecting him as Sage did for Miya. Both of them lost their best friend and their love. The healing process was going to be long and difficult for both of them, but as long they stuck together, they could get through anything.

"It's okay Miya, I'm here for you. We'll get through this together. As long as we stick together, we can handle anything they throw at us. I'll always be here for you. I'll take care of you. I promised Sage that if anything happened to him that I'd look after you and I intend to keep it." he said.

Miya just nodded in Rowen's arms, her arms around him and holding him tight. She had always be the closest to Rowen since she had met the Ronin Warriors. The others always told them that they were almost like brother and sister. Whenever she had a problem that she couldn't handle or needed advice and she didn't want to bother Sage, Rowen was the one she went to. She knew she could count on him to give the right advice and keep their conversations to himself, especially if she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Thanks Rowen." she said, lifting her head and wiping away the tears, a smile on her face.

"Hey, what're friends for." said Rowen, smiling.

"Hey guys."

Rowen and Miya turned to see Yuli with Ryo, Whiteblaze and Mia.

"We thought we might find you two here." said Mia.

"Yuli wanted to bring some flowers for Sage's grave so we tagged along. Kento and Cye are doing the same for Ashiyu." said Ryo as Yuli walked over and placed the flowers on Sage's grave.

Miya walked over and knelt next to him.

"Hey. You pick those flowers yourself?" she asked.

"Yep, sure did. Ryo and the others wanted to help but I told no, I wanted to do it myself, for Sage." said Yuli. "I miss him."

"I know." said Miya.

Yuli looked at her and saw the sad look on her face.

"You must really miss him a lot too." said Yuli.

"Yeah I do but he's still with us. He'll never truly leave us." said Miya, forcing a smile.

"I know. As long as we keep him in our hearts and memories right?" asked Yuli.

Miya laughed a little.

"That's right. And he'll be glad you brought these floweres for him. Come on, let's head back. I'll race you." said Miya with a michievous grin.

"Okay." said Yuli, taking off running with Miya right behind him.

Rowen, Ryo, Mia and Whiteblaze watched them as they ran back toward Mia's jeep.

"It's good to see that Miya's finally starting to heal." said Ryo.

"Too bad it's only on the outside." said Rowen.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.

"Come on Ryo. She watched Sage take the hit for her, he died in her arms. She only smiles to keep us from knowing how much she's really hurting. She blames herself for Sage's death. She believes it should've been her, not him. She never wanted to see anything happen to him, to any of us. We're all she's got. In one day, she lost her best friend and the one guy she loved. She wants to go through it alone. She doesn't want to burden anyone with her problems. She's even stopped coming to me." said Rowen with a hint of disappointment and even sadness in his voice.

"Poor girl. I can only imagine what she's going through." said Mia.

Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Miya and Yulie were on their way back to Mia's with Whiteblaze running alongside the jeep. It was quiet. They were afraid to say anything that would upset Miya more. She just stared at her hands as Mia drove, not saying anything or looking at anyone.

Rowen looked over at Miya and could tell she was thinking about Sage and that she was replaying the day he died over again in her mind. He reached over and took her hand in his, holding it firmly. She looked up at him and he just smiled. She returned the smile only reluctantly than looked back down.  
Mia pulled up to her house as Kento and Cye walked out onto the porch to greet them.

"Hey, you're back. Good 'cause I'm starving." said Kento as Ryo got out than Rowen helped Miya out of the jeep.

"Alright Kento, I'll get dinner started." said Mia, heading inside with Yuli.

"Hey Miya, you staying for dinner?" asked Cye.

"No, I can't. I should be heading home." said Miya.

"Ah come on, we haven't had the pleasure of your company for quite a while. Come on, ya gotta stay." said Kento.

"Yeah, come on Miya, it'll be fun." said Ryo.

"Please Miya." begged Yuli.

"Alright, alright, if you guys really want me here that much than I guess I can stay." said Miya.

"Great. I'll go let Mia know." said Cye.

"I'll come with you." said Kento, following after Cye.

"I better go make sure Kento doesn't try to steal any food so Mia doesn't have to chase him with a frying pan again." said Ryo and he followed Cye and Kento inside with Whiteblaze, leaving Rowen alone with Miya.

Miya looked over to see Rowen staring at her with a smile on his face and a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it's just been so long since you last came to see us that we've almost forgotten what you looked like." said Rowen.

"Liar. You're a terrible liar Rowen." said Miya.

"Am not." said Rowen.

"You are too. Anyway, I'm glad you guys miss me. I miss you guys too. Things seem so boring without you guys around." said Miya.

"I know what you mean." said Rowen.

Miya stood backstage with Rowen. She was about to go on but she didn't know if she could. Her nerves had gone to overdrive and her legs felt like jelly. She just hoped her voice wouldn't give out on her.

Rowen must have noticed how nervous she was because he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I feel so nervous. I don't exactly sing in front of people on a daily basis." said Miya.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Besides, me and the other guys, even Mia will be out there. Just pretend you're in Mia's living room singing just to us." said Rowen.

"Yeah, easier said than done." said Miya.

Rowen gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward his.

"You're gonna be great. No matter what anyone else out there thinks, I think you're the best singer I've ever heard." said Rowen than he placed his hands on the sides of her face than slowly leaned forward and his lips brushed hers where he paused and waited.

At first, Miya was surprised at Rowen's lips touching her, but then she completed the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rowen and pulling him closer to her. She then felt Rowen's tongue snake its way into her mouth, causing her to moan deep in her throat. It was a few minutes before they pulled away, both of them breathless. Miya laid her hand on top of Rowen's, entangling her fingers with his as she brought it down, staring into his blue eyes and smiling, which he returned. They were interrupted by the club owner walking onto the stage to introduce Miya.

"Next, I would like to introduce to you a new singer, a young girl with one of the best voices I've heard in a while. Let's give a warm welcome to Miya Sasaki." he said and everyone broke into a warm applause as he walked off.

"Go knock 'em death." said Rowen, giving a peck on the check before she headed out onto the stage.  
Miya smiled warmly at everyone, spotting Ryo, Mia, Yuli, Cye and Kento out in the crowd and she waved at them. She than nodded at the band behind her, signaling she was ready and they started playing and the backup singers began the song with Miya.

"Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour, Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us, Santus, espiritus, Santus, espiritus, Santus, espiritus;

"(Miya)In my darkest hours, I could not foresee, That the time could turn so fast to this degree, Can't believe my eyes, How can you be so blind, Is the heart of stone nowhere but fear inside, Time keeps on slipping away, And we haven't learned, So in the end they won't have free sky;

"(w/back-up singer)Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour, Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us, Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve, Can we break free, From chains of neverending agony;

"(Miya)Aren't they themselves to blame, The misery, the pain, That I will let go, Allow to let it grow, If we can't restrain, The beast which dwells inside, It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time;  
"Will we remember all of the suffering, Cause if we may heal the fear in vain;

"(w/back-up singers)Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour, Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us, Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve, Can we break free, From chains of neverending agony;

"(Miya quietly)Santus, espiritus, Santus, espiritus;

"Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour, Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us, Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve, Can we break free, From chains of neverending agony, Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour, Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us, Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve, Can we break free, From chains of neverending agony..."

The crowd broke into a burst of applause, standing and cheering as Miya bowed with a big smile on her face. A few people even whistled at her. She looked at Rowen and saw him still backstage, applauding her as well and a bigger smile on his face than Miya had. She turned her attention back to her next performance as the band started the next song.

"I can see, When you stay low nothing happens, Does it feel right?, Late at night, Things I thought I put behind me, Haunt my mind;

"I just know there's no escape, Now once it sets its eyes on you, But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye;

"Stand my ground, I won't give in, No more denying, I got to face it, Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, If I don't make it, someone else will, Stand my ground;

"It's all around, Getting stronger, coming closer, Into my world, I can feel, That it's time for me to face it, Can I take it?;

"Though this might just be the ending, Of the life I held so dear, But I won't run, there's no turning back from here;

"Stand my ground, I won't give in, No more denying, I got to face it, Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, If I don't make it, someone else will, Stand my ground;

"All I know for sure is I'm trying, I will always stand my ground;

"Stand my ground, I won't give in, I won't give up, No more denying, I got to face it, Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, If I don't make it, someone else will, Stand my ground;

"Stand my ground, I won't give in, I won't give up, No more denying, I got to face it, Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, If I don't make it, someone else will, Stand my ground..."

The crowd burst into a roar of applause, giving Miya a standing ovation and cheering, even her friends. Miya couldn't hide the huge smile on her face as she bowed a couple times than she hurried offstage and rejoined Rowen and they enveloped each other in a hug.

"Hey, that was great! They really loved you out there! I told you you had nothing to worry about." said Rowen.

The club owner walked up to them as they broke away from their hug.

"Hey Miya, that was fantastic! I've never heard a girl sing like that. Where'd you learn to sing like that? I could feel so much emotion in your songs." he said.

"Oh I learned from my mother." said Miya.

"Well I should be kissing the ground she walks on 'cause you have the voice of an angel. I want you performing here every night during the weekend, weekends off and I'll even pay you. What d'ya say?" said the owner.

"Well, I don't know..." said Miya hesitantly.

"Come on Miya, how many chances like this are you gonna get?" said Rowen.

"With a voice like her, a lot but this is one close to home." said the club owner.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Yes, that'd be great." said Miya.

"Excellent, you start next week." said the owner than he left.

"Thank you." said Miya to the club owners retreating back before she threw her arms around Rowen's neck and hugging him again and he hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go tell the other guys the good news." said Rowen before taking Miya by the hand and leading her out of the club where the others were waiting outside for them.

"Hey guys, we've got great news!" yelled Miya as she and Rowen ran over to them.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"The club owner just gave Miya a job performing here every night during the week with weekends off and he's gonna pay her." said Rowen.

"Miya, that's great! We should celebrate." said Cye.

"Yeah, definitely." said Mia.

Miya sat with Rowen, Ryo, Cye, Kento, Mia, Yuli and Whiteblaze, celebrating her new job. Ryo, Cye and Kento were talking amonst themselves, Mia, Yuli and Rowen listening. Miya's thought were elsewhere. She couldn't get that kiss with Rowen out of her mind. What had made him do that? Was he trying to tell her something? Could be because...?

Miya was pulled from her thoughts by a voice.

"Hey Miya, you okay?" asked Kento.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back." she said, getting up and heading upstairs to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. "Come on girl, get a grip on yourself."

"You know, talking to yourself in the mirror can be unhealthy."

Startled, Miya turned to see Rowen standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with his hand in his pockets and a mischievous look in his eye.

"Rowen, you scared me." said Miya.

"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that." said Rowen as he walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it, leaning against it but never taking his eyes off of Miya.

The look in Rowen's eyes was starting to scare Miya a little and she began walking backwards as Rowen started walking toward her. She walked back until she backed into the shower door. Rowen stood barely an inch from her, placing his hands on the glass door on both sides of her so she had nowhere to go and leaned his face close to hers.

"Rowen, wh-what're you doing?" asked Miya.

"Finishing what I started." said Rowen, closing the distance and claiming her lips with his once again.

Miya hesitated for a moment before she kissed back, placing her hands on his waist than running them up his waist to his chest. Even through his shirt, she could feel every muscle.

Rowen removed his hands from the shower door and wrapped his arms around Miya, pulling her against him and holding her close. He removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. She gripped the front of his jacket as she inhaled a sharp breath followed by a soft moan. She pulled his jacket and shirt away a little, exposing a bit of his shoulder and she nipped it gently, receiving a low moan from him. She undid the buttons of his jacket and practically ripped it off of him, followed by his shirt. Both of them were panting now, breathless from their passion-filled kisses.

Rowen unbuttoned Miya's blouse before pushing it off, tossing it aside to join his discarded jacket and shirt while he continued to kiss and nipple her neck greedily. He could hear her soft moans of satisfaction and something told him that she wanted this as much as he did. He felt her rub her hips against his, feeling his full arousal and he couldn't contain the groan that escaped his throat. He had heard from Sage how much Miya used to tease him when she and Sage were in bed together, nearly sending him over the edge every time but always managed to keep him in check before they really got into it, both of them lasting for hours, sometimes going at it all night. Rowen and Ashiyu had heard them plenty of times.

Now Miya was doing it to him, teasing him probably like she had Sage. But he wasn't going to let her take control this time. Right now, he wanted control, he wanted to please her in ways Sage couldn't, but he wasn't trying to replace Sage. He knew no one took take that place in her heart. Sage had been her soul mate, her other half. No other man could take Sage's place but Rowen wasn't trying to. He just wanted to love Miya and hope she loved him in return.

Taking back control, Rowen undid her jeans than his own before turning her around so her back was to him. He ridded both of their remaining clothing, both of them naked now. He gently placed his hands on her hips before slowly and gently sliding himself inside her, doing so inch by inch so as not to hurt her more than he had to. He paused when he heard her gasp, pain eminent her voice.

"Miya? You okay? You want me to stop?" asked Rowen, concerned. He really wanted this but he wouldn't go any further if Miya wanted him to stop.

"No, I'm okay." said Miya, panting.

"I don't wanna hurt you." said Rowen.

"You won't. I trust you. I want this, I want this as much as you do. I want you." said Miya.

"Are you sure?" asked Rowen.

"Yes. Damn it Rowen, how many ways do I need to say it? I want you so shut up and don't say another word unless you're crying my name." said Miya, pushing back her hips to emphasis her point.

Rowen didn't need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out than pushed back it. He kept at a slow, steady pace at first until Miya let him know it was okay for him to pick up. He kept one hand on her hip while he placed a hand on the shower door to brace them both.

Miya pushed back and let Rowen know she was ready for more and he was happy to oblige, pulling out of her and pushing back in with quickened pace. He kept at the same pace for a minute before he quickened it again.

"Oh Rowen, harder." said Miya, her body aching for more.

Rowen once again obliged, pushing into her harder and faster. Both of them were panting from heavy breathing and the only other sounds made were their moans as their bodies were swimming in bliss, neither of them wanting it to end. They could feel themselves reaching their climaxes and knew they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer as Rowen pushed in harder again.

"Oh Rowen..." moaned Miya, unable to hold on any longer and felt herself climax.

With two final thrust, Rowen soon followed her. He rested his head on her shoulder while they both tried to catch their breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, almost afraid to let her go. Miya put her hands on top of Rowen's. She could feel tension coming from him and had a good guess what it might be. Before she could say anything, however, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Kento..." they both said in soft voices, almost inaudible.

Sure enough, they heard Kento yelling from the side of the door.

"Hey, come on, what're you guys doing it there? Other people need to use the bathroom too! Stop goin' at it like a couple of sea turtles and let other people in!" he shouted.

Miya and Rowen dressed as quickly as they could, checking each other in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. They weren't sure they wanted the others know yet 'cause they weren't sure how they would react. After discovering everything was satisfactory, Rowen leaned back against the sink counter while Miya unlocked and opened the door.

"You know Kento, if you really need in the bathroom that bad, all you have to do is ask, not try to knock the door down when Rowen and I are in here talking." said Miya.

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" teased Kento.

"Kento.." said Miya.

"Yeah?" asked Kento.

Miya motioned for him to come closer and when he did, she hit him over the head with her fist.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head where Miya had hit it.

"You really do have a rock for a brain." said Miya, walking out of the bathroom, downstairs and the guys upstairs heard the front door open and close.

"Nice going Kento." said Rowen, walking out of the bathroom and following after Miya.

Miya sat on the railing, staring up at the stars when she heard the front door open and close than felt arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. She already knew who it was the second they walked outside.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." said Rowen, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, that they are." said Miya, putting her hands on Rowen's arms.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes as they both continued to gaze up at the night sky, just admiring the stars and each other's company. They both wished that time would freeze and they could stay like that forever.

"Say, what d'ya say we go back to your place where we can be alone and not be interrupted by unwanted intrusions?" asked Rowen, tearing his gaze back to Miya.

Miya turned in Rowen's arm, taking his hands in hers and tangling her fingers with his, and staring him in the eyes.

"Why, so you can seduce me again?" she asked playfully. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw him blush. "Alright, sounds like fun."

With that, the two of them went inside to ask Mia for a ride since Miya had rode with them instead of by herself. Little did they know that a figure had been watching them from the trees in front of Mia's mansion. It continued to watch as they got in Mia's jeep, Mia in the driver's seat of course, and headed to Miya's house not too far away. The figure couldn't help but feel a twitch of jealousy, but it was also happy to see that Miya was happy and hadn't given up on life. It was also happy that Miya had found someone else to love and love her, knowing he would never be replaced in her heart.

"I'm sorry Miya. I know how much you've been hurting this past year and it hurt me to see you in such pain. But I hope you know how much I love you and I will never truly leave you. I will always be with you, even if you don't know it. I know Rowen will look after you and love you just as much as I did. I'm sorry things turned out this way but I hope one day, you'll understand." said the figure before disappearing as though he was never there.


	2. Chapter 2

Miya was lying in her bed with Rowen, snuggling close to him with one arm holding on to him and the other her fingers tangled with his. She could hear his heart beating in his chest and it soothed her. She was glad that she had Rowen, otherwise she would have given up when she had lost Sage. She loved her friends, but she had been so heartbroken when Sage and Ashiyu died. She lost the man that she loved more than life itself and her best friend. She didn't think that she would be able to move on, but now she that she had Rowen she knew that she could move on. As long as she had him by her side, she felt that life had all its meaning back for her.

"Something on your mind?" asked Rowen.

"Just thinking." said Miya, smiling up at him.

"May I ask what about?"

"About you, about us. I don't think I would still be here if it weren't for you. I felt so lost after Sage died and I didn't want to go on without him. And yeah, I'm sure you felt lost without Ashiyu but you seemed so strong and I was ashamed that I couldn't be strong. And if it wasn't for you standing by me and checking on me as much as you did, I may not be here right now." said Miya, her fingers playing with his as she spoke.

"Miya, I know how much you have been hurting, I've been hurting as much as you have been, I just didn't show it because I didn't want you to see. I wanted to be strong for you. You've become one of my best friends and I didn't want to end up losing you too. In the process, I fell in love you with you. At first, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you'd react and because of Ashiyu. But I also know that she would want me to move on, just as Sage would want you to move on." said Rowen.

"I know he would, I know that he would want me to be happy. And I am happy. I'm happy with you Rowen. And I hope that I can continue to be happy with you because I've fallen in love with you too." said Miya.

Rowen answered her, just not with words. He leaned over and kissed her, passionately. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He couldn't help but moan a little into her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling hers trying to make its way into his mouth. Their tongues battled for domination, Rowen winning when he grabbed her hands and pushed them down, pinning them above her head. He heard her give a surprise moan, which seemed to turn him on more. He could feel himself getting hard.

Moving careful enough not to hurt her, Rowen moved so that he was on top of Miya. He could feel her undo his jacket and intentionally push it only halfway down his arms, using it to keep him from pulling away as they kissed. He had obviously made a mistake by letting go of her hands, but he actually didn't mind. Even though he liked to be in control, it turned him on as she tried to take some control.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Rowen grabbed both of Miya's wrists with his hands and pinned them together above her head, using one hand to hold them as the other went to another task. Moving his hips over a little, his free hand slid down her chest to move under her skirt. He heard her moan into his mouth and he felt satisfaction from hearing it. His lips moved to her neck so that he was able to better listen to her moan as his fingers slid deep inside her and she gasped.

"Oh, Rowen." moaned Miya. She could feel the pleasure running through her body. Rowen was doing things to her that she had never felt before. She couldn't even think, all she could do was surrender herself to the man ravishing her body and she wasn't complaining in the least. This was the best that she had felt in a while and she had no problem surrendering herself to him. She gasped again and moaned loudly at the same time as she felt his fingers go in her deeper and harder.

Changing tactics, Rowen removed his fingers and moved down to use his tongue and mouth. This drove her even crazier. She couldn't control herself as she moaned louder, her back arching off the bed a little. He kept this up for several minutes. He loved the affect that he was having on her.

When Rowen knew that she was almost to her breaking point, he stopped before removing his jacket. He moved up to her, looking down into her eyes as she lay there panting. He claimed her lips again, unbuttoning her shirt as they kissed. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up until she was straddling his lap, removing her shirt. He let her then remove his shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss. Her skirt was removed than his pants disappeared. They were both now only in their underwear.

While she was still straddling his hips, Miya grinded her hips against his, making him moan in response. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction and did it again, getting another moan out of him. Then she pulled away just enough so that she could reach behind her, undo her bra, and slid it off. She watched as Rowen stared at her the whole time. After tossing away her bra, she leaned forward and claimed his lips with her own.

Rowen forced her onto her back. He shed them both of their remaining clothing than after positioning himself at her entrance, he inserted himself. He felt her shutter under him and moan quietly. He pulled back just enough than pushed back in, getting the reaction he wanted. He repeated it again and got the same reaction. He started off slow and waited until she said otherwise. Then he felt her thrust her hips up and that's all he needed.

Rowen thrust harder and deeper into Miya, making her cry out in pleasure. He went as hard and fast he could, making her practically scream with pleasure. He could hear himself moaning along with her. He could even feel himself drawing close to his peak, but he wanted to wait for her.

Fortunately for Rowen, he didn't have to wait for very long.

"OH, Rowen!" Miya cried out as she felt herself fall into her release and she felt him right along with her.

Rowen fell onto the bed next to her, his breathing labored but it was worth it. He felt Miya curl up next to him, her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over them and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

The next day, Miya had a gig at the club in town. She was up before Rowen and as quietly as she could, she started getting ready. She was showered and dressed all before he even stirred. She went down to the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of them. She even poured herself a cup of coffee. She then decided to warm up her voice for later.

First, she turned on the stereo sitting on the counter near the stove than found what she was looking for and she started singing along with the song that came on.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone, Stay with me, this is what I need, please?;

"Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you, We could sing our own but what would it be without you?;

"I am nothing now and it's been so long, Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope, This time I will be listening;

"Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you, We could sing our own but what would it be without you?;

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you, This heart, it beats, beats for only you;

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you, My heart is yours."

Miya quit singing along with the stereo as she finished making the food. She grabbed the plates on the counter next to her and placed the food on the plates, making sure that she put an equal amount on each one. She was unaware that anyone else was in the kitchen.

"Can I give ya a hand?" asked Rowen.

Miya jumped a little, almost dropping one of the places. She heard Rowen laughing behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Damn it Ro, you scared the hell out of me." she said, slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Rowen but at the same time, he also couldn't stop laughing.

Miya handed Rowen the plate she had almost dropped than grabbed the other one and went to sit down at the table.

Rowen joined Miya at the table.

"I'm sorry Mi, I really did not mean to scare you. It was just a happy coincidence." he said.

"It's okay Ro, it's not a big deal." said Miya, smiling at the man next to her. Then she remembered something from earlier. "Hey Ro, I didn't get a chance to ask you because of Kento but I noticed that I could feel tension from you. Why?"

Rowen had been just about to take a bite but stopped and looked down at his plate.

"Ro? What is it?" asked Miya, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

"Well, I don't really wanna say 'cause I don't wanna hurt you." said Rowen.

"Rowen, you're not gonna hurt me. I'm not made of glass you know." said Miya.

Rowen heaved a sigh.

"I just…I don't know, I just felt like I might have been betraying Ashiyu and Sage yesterday. It felt like I was letting my hormones get the best of me, going against my better judgment. I just hated seeing you so upset and the fact that I've fallen for you." he said.

"Rowen, you are not betraying either Sage or Ashiyu. They would both tell us the same thing, that we should be happy and not spend the rest of our lives being miserable. Ashiyu knows that I am not replacing her and that you will always love her. And Sage knows that I will always love him. We can't spend the rest of our lives alone. If it wasn't for you Ro, I wouldn't have even realized that myself. I'd still be heartbroken and wallowing in my misery." said Miya as she moved to kneel in front of him.

"It just hurt so much to lose her and lose my best friend too." said Rowen.

"I know, but we don't have to hurt alone." said Miya as she embraced Rowen. "We can get through it together. We still have each other, we'll always have each other. I want to be happy with you now Rowen. I want us to be happy together."

"That's what I want too." said Rowen as he embraced her back.

Miya just smiled.

Later on that night, Miya and Rowen arrived at the club. Mia, Ryo, Cye, and Kento were already there waiting for them. They walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." said Miya.

"Hey, we wouldn't miss you sing for the world." said Cye.

"Yeah. You have a great voice Miya, we should be here to support you while you're up on that big, bright stage." said Kento.

"Gee, like I wasn't already nervous enough as it was. Thanks Kento." said Miya even though she was smiling.

"Ah, you've got nothing to be nervous about." said Ryo.

Just then, the manager that had hired Miya came over. He looked out of breath and extremely stressed out about something.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here Miya. The band hasn't shown up yet." he said.

"What? But I'm going on in twenty minutes." said Miya, starting to feel more nervous.

"I don't know what to tell you Miya. Unless we find a replacement band before then, we're in trouble." said the manager.

"Rowen, you said that you've played drums before right?" asked Cye.

"Well, yeah but it's been a while." said Rowen.

"You playing is better than Miya not having any band at all." said Kento.

"Well, I can take care of guitar, I played as a kid." said Miya.

"Will you be able to sing and play guitar?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, I do it all the time." said Miya.

"Okay, well if you need me to, I suppose I can cover keyboard." said Cye.

"Well looks like you've got everything covered Miya. I'll stall long enough for you guys to get ready." said the manager.

Miya led Rowen and Cye backstage. She showed them the song she was going to be singing and hoped that they could learn it quickly enough. She had faith in them.

Once the manager had stalled as long as he could, Miya led Rowen and Cye to the stage. Miya sat to the front of the stage, sitting slightly sideways so she could see Rowen at the drums behind her and Cye off to the side of the stage next to her. She started playing and the guys followed her.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free, I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, And at sweet night, you are my own, Take my hand;

"(Rowen & Cye sang along with her) We're leaving here tonight, There's no need to tell anyone, They'd only hold us down, So by the morning light, We'll be half way to anywhere, Where love is more than just your name;

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I, No one knows who we are there, (she glanced at Rowen) All I want is to give my life only to you, I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore, Let's run away, I'll take you there;

"(Rowen & Cye sang along with her) We're leaving here tonight, There's no need to tell anyone, They'd only hold us down, So by the morning light, We'll be half way to anywhere, Where no one needs a reason;

"Forget this life, Come with me, Don't look back you're safe now, Unlock your heart, Drop your guard, No one's left to stop you;

"(with Rowen, staring at each other as they sang) Forget this life, Come with me, Don't look back you're safe now, Unlock your heart, Drop your guard, No one's left to stop you now."

Music only for a minute as everyone in the club watched them. Only Ryo seemed to notice something was going on between Rowen and Miya and he didn't like it.

"(Rowen & Cye sang along with her) We're leaving here tonight, There's no need to tell anyone, They'd only hold us down, So by the morning light, We'll be half way to anywhere, Where love is more than just your name."

Miya, Rowen, and Cye continue playing for a couple minutes before they ended the song to the sound of thunderous applause, heading off of the stage and heading over to rejoin their friends.

"Hey, that was awesome you guys!" said Kento excitedly.

"Yeah, it was great." said Mia.

"Well, it's going to be a while before you get me on a stage again." said Cye.

"I doubt that." said Miya jokingly.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh; everyone but Ryo that is.

"Ryo? What's up dude?" asked Kento.

"That's what I would like to know." said Ryo as he looked between Rowen and Miya.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kento.

"They know what I mean." said Ryo.

"Ryo, what are you talking about?" asked Rowen. He wasn't sure if he and Miya should even tell the others yet.

Suddenly, Ryo had drawn back his fist and hit Rowen, knocking him back. Then Ryo had Rowen pinned back against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me Rowen. I know there's something going on between you and Miya, I saw the way you looked at her." said Ryo.

"Ryo, stop it." said Miya, grabbing Ryo's arm and trying to pull him off Rowen, but he just threw her off and she fell to the floor.

"How could you betray Sage like that? He was your best friend and now you're taking his girl. Why would you do that? And what about Ashiyu? I thought you love her? How could you disrespect their memories like that?" demanded Ryo.

"I do still love her, but now I love Miya too. We're not disrespecting Sage or Ashiyu. We're moving on, trying to be happy again. We don't want to hurt anymore." said Rowen.

"And you would rather hurt everyone else?" demanded Ryo.

"Who exactly are we hurting Ryo? No one. I still love Ashiyu and I know Miya still loves Sage, but we love each other now too. If Sage and Ashiyu were here right now, they would be happy for us. They would understand." said Rowen.

"There's nothing to understand. You've betrayed two people who lost their loves protecting you both. Its unforgivable." said Ryo before turning and storming out.

Rowen walked over and helped Miya back onto her feet.

"I'm sorry Rowen." said Miya.

"No, don't you be sorry Mi. There is nothing for you to be sorry for." said Rowen.

"Ro's right. You two are happier than you have been in a year, that's what's important." said Cye.

"Ryo will cool off and come around, you'll see." said Mia.

Miya just simply nodded. She wasn't so sure about that. She knew that he could be quite the hot head, more than Kento sometimes. She knew that Cye was right about her and Rowen being happy. They had both been miserable and depressed for a year. Now that they were together, they were happy again. She just hoped that Ryo would eventually be able to understand that.


End file.
